The Consulting Detective, The Doctor, and The Ordinary Girl
by thecosmicowll
Summary: Astrid King has recently moved into her flat at 221B Baker Street. Attempting to outrun a demon from her past. How will the boys react to their sweet, new neighbor? And, is Sherlock Holmes the only person that can erase her demons?


The box was quite small. It was a lot longer than it was wide. Only a few inches across and a little over a foot long. The tiny box was wrapped neatly in beautiful burgundy wrapping with a thin white satin ribbon tied around the box and into a small bow placed precisely in the middle of the lid. A creamy white envelope was tucked safely in between the ribbon and the box. _'Astrid'_ was written in elegant, cursive calligraphy on the back of the envelope in black ink. It had been placed carefully and quietly on the welcome mat in front of the heavy blue front door. There had been no signature needed or no postman delivering mail. It had been hand delivered.

The recipient, Astrid King, stared down in horror at the package on her doorstep. The morning paper lying on top of the package, long forgotten. It had been here since before the paper, meaning before she had even woken up to start getting ready for work. Her brown coffee mug had slipped from between her fingers and now lay in pieces on her doorstep. The creamy coffee from the mug was streaming down her steps and into a small puddle on the third step.

Her hazel eyes were glued to that small burgundy box. The hustle and bustle of New York City had all but faded to a faint buzzing in her ears. All of the world had completely disappeared and all she could focus on was that box.

Panic swelled in her chest and lodged in her throat. Her heart began pounding against her ribcage as blood rushed in her ears. She feared she'd start hyperventilating and pass out right there on the sidewalk. She closed her eyes once, then twice, in hopes that all of it was just her imagination. That that small box wasn't really there. After the fourth time, she knew it wasn't a figment of her imagination. It was happening again.

Quickly, Astrid picked up the box and rushed back into her small, town house. The heavy blue door clapped loudly behind her as she slammed it shut. She locked the chain lock, deadbolt, and finally the door handle. She pulled the heavy drapes closed on the living room window and placed the box on her coffee table. Numbly, Astrid flopped down onto her couch. Her eyes going right back to that box.

How could it be happening again? She had moved across the country. How had he found her? This was the fourth time she had moved and as far away from him as she could possibly manage without leaving the country. What else could she do? The police wouldn't listen to her. They simply stated that no harm had been done, so there was nothing they could do until he had threated or hurt her. And, she honestly didn't want to wait around till that happened. She had no family to turn too and had left all her friends back in Ohio, except for the few coworkers she had befriended in New York. But, she couldn't bring herself to trouble them. Odds are they wouldn't believe her even if she did. She was all alone.

That small box seemed to be mocking her. Her gaze narrowed at the box. Perhaps it was a coincidence? Maybe, just maybe, her friends had sent her present or she had a secret admirer from work. She laughed out loud. She was delusional. Of course it was him. This package was just like all the others. Carefully, Astrid pulled the envelope free from its confines. The paper was thick, but the envelope wasn't very heavy. Astrid grabbed the letter opener off the table behind her couch and, regrettably, began to open the envelope.

Inside, were two items. Same as always. A small folded piece of paper and what looked like a photograph. Astrid pulled the contents free, the envelope fluttering to the ground. Her hands began to tremble. The photograph was black and white. It had been a quick snapshot from the blurry figures all around the main subject of the picture. In clear focus – was her, walking out of her favorite café. The wind had been blowing and she was tucking a piece of her chocolate colored hair behind her hair. She quickly turned it over. In the same neat handwritten as on the envelope was _'Vintage Brew Coffee Shop, New York City, New York. Astrid King. August 26, 2012. Windy Day in Paradise.'_ The picture had been dated and commented on just like all the others. Astrid's eyes widen when she read the date. It had been taken only yesterday.

She quickly dropped the picture and unfolded the small piece of paper. _'I will always find you, mi amour. We were meant to be together. -Yours'_ Astrid briskly grabbed up all the contents of the letter and the box, before rushing to her personal office/library. Her fingers trembled as she struck a match and tossed it into the fireplace. The fire roared to life. The orange flames almost seemed to reach out for her. Without even looking inside the box, she tossed everything into the fire and watched as it all began to char. She already knew what was in the box. Nestled inside, on top of a white satin interior, was a single star-gazer lily. Her favorite flower. It was what was always in those boxes. Every time. Never failed. The flames slowly ate away all the evidence that he had found her once more.

Hours ticked by as she continued to watch the fire burn without her notice. Her eyes staying locked on the fireplace. Her mind had gone still, along with her entire body. She frozen to that spot – standing in front of the fireplace. Watching the fire rage. All the fear she had thought she had finally gotten rid of, was racing back in full force. She was stupid for thinking she was safe. She would never be safe. Never. Somehow, he would always find her. It didn't matter where she went, how far she went, or how long she stayed. He was always right on her heels.

The bright sunlight began to fade into twilight when she finally jerked her attention from the fireplace. The fire had long since died out. Leaving only charred remains and ashes. Astrid stood from the chair she had been perched in and walked back into her living room. Sirens raced by her rental as she dazedly walked. She sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest as she curled into the corner of the couch. She contemplated turning on the television, but didn't want to bother with reaching for the remote. It wasn't like she'd be able to actually pay attention to anything. No, her brain was running a million miles a minute. Leaving her body deliciously vacant.

Her cellphone vibrated across her wooden coffee table. Her hazel eyes moving from the dark TV screen to the white smartphone. The screen was lit up but she couldn't make it out what it said from where she was sitting. The phone vibrated three more times before cutting off. She begrudgingly reached for the phone. It set cradled her hands. Her thumb resting just above the home button. What if it was him? He had found her house, who's to say he didn't have her phone number too?

The pad of her thumb pushed the small circular button causing the screen to light up. Her living room, as well as entire home, was completely dark. The only light in the living was from the LED light of her phone's screen. Five missed calls and ten unread text messages. For a moment, she contemplated not even bothering to check the calls or messages. The urge to pack up everything and flee was persistently nagging at her head. Then, she realized, she had missed work. She hadn't even called in to let them know she wasn't coming in, which originally she had been plan on working today. But, that little burgundy box had shifted everything and before she knew it, it was night outside.

The lock icon slid across the screen almost painfully slow before her phone unlocked. Which should she check first? Text messages or calls. Without thought, her thumb pressed the little green phone button placed in bottom corner of the screen. The dial pad appeared. She swiped over passed her contacts over to the call list. A breath she hadn't realize she had been holding fell passed her lips. Three of the calls had been from work. Most likely to see why she hadn't shown up. The other two were from Staci, a fellow coworker and closet thing to a best friend she had. Astrid bet the ten text messages were from Staci also. She was most likely panicking out on why Astrid hadn't shown up for work and was making sure she was okay. Honestly, Astrid was a little shocked Staci hadn't shown up at her house the minute school was released. Pounding down the door and yelling for Astrid to open up. It wasn't like Astrid to dis work or not call ahead to let them know she wouldn't be coming in. Then again, she had been so addled by that package that it was possible Staci had done just that and Astrid had been none the wiser.

With some of her nerve returning, Astrid checked her texts. Just like she assumed – they were all from Staci. The messages started out calm and then quickly turned to panic then to threats that if Astrid didn't answer her, Staci was going to come over. That message had been over four hours ago.

Astrid quickly sent a text to Staci apologizing for not being at work and sending a fake excuse as to why she had missed. Staci responded immediately, completely freaking out and exclaiming how she could've cared less about work, all she was concerned with was that Astrid was perfectly fine. Astrid assured Staci she was perfectly fine, just a little under the weather and that she'd most likely be taking tomorrow off too. Honestly, it was all a lie. Astrid wasn't perfectly fine and she was more than just a little under the weather. She was petrified and seconds away from having one of her anxiety attacks. Also, she wouldn't just be taking tomorrow off. She'd most likely be taking longer than a few days, but she couldn't tell Staci that.

Astrid furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. Her phone had notified her that she had ten unread text messages. Staci had only sent nine of those. So, where was the missing text message? Almost as if her phone had been reading her mind, it vibrated in her palm. A small tiny box appeared on the screen;

 _Unknown Sender: I do hope you enjoyed your present, my dear. I'll be seeing you soon. -Yours_

The phone slipped from her fingers and fell to the wooden floor. The screen shattering from impact. The phone vibrated again.

 _Very, very soon…we shall be reunited once more, mi amour. -Yours_

Astrid was running for her bedroom before her phone stopped vibrating. She quickly powered up her laptop and searched for the hotel furthest away from her house, but not too far from the airport. She had to leave. She had to get away from here. While she waited for the hotel list, she clumsily grabbed her luggage and began to pack quickly. She didn't even bother with pulling the clothes free from the hangers, she just crammed it all into her largest suitcase. When her closet was clean, she emptied her small dresser next. The flight page had fully loaded as she zipped the largest black suitcase closed.

Her eyes skimmed over the list of hotels, finding the furthest one away from her home, and rapidly booking a room. She didn't pay attention to the price, money wasn't really an issue. She worked for a medical insurance company as a coder, a very well-paying job. She always made sure to set back enough money into a savings account, that if she needed too, she could rely on it rather than working. Not to mention, there was the inheritance she had gotten from her father when he had passed and the trust fund he had set up for her when she was born for college. Astrid had only spent a small fraction of her college money, having been awarded enough scholarships to take care most of her schooling, she still had quite a bit left. So, no, money wasn't an issue.

Before she could hear the ding, signaling the room had been booked and the transaction complete, she was in her bathroom with a smaller suitcase packing her toiletries, make-up, and other oddities. The contents were carelessly tossed into the hard-shell case, before being zipped closed and tossed into her bedroom next to her larger luggage.

Astrid returned back to her bedroom, peering at the laptop screen to assure the room had been successfully booked before she closed her laptop and placed it and the charger in its case. Not even bothering to power it down. The need to run overruled the care that her laptop might get overheated and crash. She was most likely going to be buying a new one anyway.

With all of things she could pack in one night packed, Astrid grabbed up her luggage and laptop case and left her bedroom. The small lamp on her bedside still on. Without even putting on her shoes, she raced down her steps and down to her black sedan car. She popped the trunk and tossed her luggage inside. The harsh snap of the trunk closing echoed in the oddly quiet street. Astrid stopped long enough to puzzle the streets lack of life. This was New York City after all, and while she may not live in the main of the city, her street was still usually swarming with life. Not tonight though. An unsettling feeling squirmed its way into her chest before she went bounding back up her steps. A harsh curse slipped passed her lip when her heel nicked one of the shards of broken glass from her coffee mug.

Astrid held her foot up so she could get a good look at the cut. It was small. Not enough to fret over. Still, she left a half-bloodied foot print as she scurried back into her house. Not bothering with putting on socks, she quickly pulled on her black canvas sneakers, grabbed her shattered phone, and rushed out the door.

The streets were still deserted as she hurried to her car, fumbling with her keys. She hadn't even bothered to lock her door. It was no use. He had already found her and nothing would stop him from barging in. That's why she had to get away. She wasn't safe in her own home anymore.

Down the street behind her, Astrid saw a pair of bright headlights switch on. The bright light flickered twice before the lights turned off once more. She hadn't been able to get a good look at the vehicle. She had just pressed the lock button on her keys when the lights flashed again. Panic set in. Her own car lit up. Signaling it had successfully been unlocked.

The bottom of the door collided with her shin. She cried out in frustration more than pain. The lights flashed again. Whoever was in that vehicle was signaling someone. Astrid tossed her cross body handbag into the passenger seat before she sat in the driver side. The minute her door closed, she locked the car. Twice. She looked up into the rearview mirror back towards where the headlights had been. The vehicle was successfully hidden in the dark. If they hadn't had flashed their lights, she would've never known they were there.

The vehicle's lights flashed a fourth time, but this time, the lights flickered a total of four times. Astrid was officially panicking now. Her breathing was coming in harsh gasps and her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird. She was going to pass out if she wasn't careful.

She tore her hazel eyes away from the rearview mirror and placed her keys into the ignition. The car cranked twice before coming to life. Her radio began playing, but she quickly turned it off. She needed to think clearly. Whoever was in that vehicle was watching her, most likely for him, which meant she couldn't go straight to her hotel. That would lead him right to her. No, she'd have to lose them. Just like she done once before.

Astrid pulled her car away from the curb and began driving towards the stop light at the intersection that led her out of her neighborhood. Her eyes darted from the road to the rearview mirror. Testing to see if the vehicle was following her. So far, it wasn't behind her. The light turned red before she could get through it causing her to groan in frustration. Damn. She'd had hoped she would have made it in time to make it through the light.

Another car was stopped at the light across from her, heading into her neighborhood. She frowned. Why were the streets so bare? Normally, Astrid would've been grateful for the peace and quiet, now though, it was unnerving. The light turned green and her car begin to move again. She and the small car passed. The headlights were heading towards her now.

She began aimlessly driving around. She had to lose this vehicle. The routes she chose were all too random. Most leading in circles or overlapping another route. No matter where she turned, those headlights were never far behind her. The vehicle stayed far enough away that she couldn't keep a constant eye on them, but close enough that they wouldn't lose her.

Another traffic light. Her car slowed to a crawl. She was almost to the more inner part of New York City and life had slowly began to return to the streets. The closer she got to the city the more people there was about. That meant more traffic too. Her plan was to drive towards the parking complex close to where she had worked at and hopefully lose them in the there. There were two entrances and exits and if she planned it out just right, she could shake her shadow.

Car horns honked and people shouted curses at each other despite the time of night. She could hear the car next to her blaring music. A teenage boy driving around with his friends in a flashy new car. Most likely having just got his license. The boy and his friend in the passenger seat pointed over towards Astrid. Both smiling, she could see their lips moving but they were speaking in harsh whispers. The back window to the car rolled down and another friend stuck his head out the window. All three male occupants off the car were staring at her.

"Hey, sweetheart." The passenger side male hollered. His friends laughing.

Astrid's eyes didn't waver. She was too busy keeping an eye on her rear view mirror and the traffic light. Praying that it would hurry up and change. She didn't have the patience to deal with hormonal teenage boys right now.

"How about you pull over and hop in with us? We could have a good time." The driver offered.

Astrid wanted to snort, but her face stayed blank. Two vehicles back, was the vehicle that had been following her. It was a black SUV. The vehicle's headlights were shaped and spaced apart like the ones she had saw. It had to be that car.

"Hey!" The teenagers were getting irritated, "What's your deal?"

The light flashed green and she thanked God. The cars began to move at a slow crawl. Through all the traffic she had managed to shake the annoying teenage boys catcalling her, but the SUV was now only one vehicle behind her. The turn for the parking structure was coming up. Just one more street away and hopefully she'd be rid of her tail.

12:27. That was the numbers illuminated on her dashboard. She had been driving around for over two hours now. The gas hand was almost pass half a tank now. She couldn't go much longer. She just prayed that her plan would work.

Astrid gave her turn signaling early enough that the driver of the SUV would see and have enough time to merge over. She watched from the driver side mirror as she turned left. The SUV merging into the turn lane. Her black sedan pulled into the entrance of the parking structure. She stopped at the pay booth and paid the tow. The machine hummed and cranked before beeping. The little red light turned green and the bar began to raise. The black SUV had successfully made the turn now. They had been caught up in the traffic light. Astrid almost cried in joy when she saw the light change before the SUV had passed.

This was where she had to play her cards out right if she wanted to successfully lose them. If memory served her correctly, there was another black sedan identical to hers usually parked on the second level of the parking structure, while she parked on the third. Every day for almost a year, she drove by the car as she was heading home. She had learned through observation, that a man who worked in the security department of one of the nearby buildings drove that vehicle. Tonight just so happened to be one of the night's he worked.

She had reached the second level now. She pulled her car next to the exit ramp and shut it off. Hidden from the SUV who would be coming up the entry ramp any minute now. The security guard's black sedan was parked on the other side from where she was hidden. She just hoped that whoever was driving the SUV wouldn't see her car or recognize immediately it wasn't her sedan.

The SUV had successfully pulled up onto the second floor. It halted. She could see shadowy movement inside the cab. Three figures. Two in the front, one in the back. They seemed to be discussing something, before the car began to pull towards the other black sedan. The vehicle drove around the level once, twice, and then a third time before parking next to the sedan. Obviously satisfied that the driver wouldn't make a run from it. It wasn't uncommon for Astrid to run to work as an escape. She had spent many a night in her cubicle or office, working till the sun rose high in the sky and the work day would start over again. Too afraid to return home or be alone.

Three burly looking men wearing dark long sleeve-shirts and dark denim jeans climbed out of the SUV. Two of them were dark headed with beards, while the third was bald and clean shaved with a tattoo at the base of his skull. From this distance, Astrid couldn't quite make out what the tattoo was exactly. It just looked like a black blur. The men walked around the car, before the bald man gestured towards the elevator. The other two men nodded and followed him towards the elevator.

When the metal doors closed, Astrid turned her car back on and took off out of the parking structure. Completely ignoring the speed limit warnings. She would only have a few minutes to get away from the parking structure before those men would realize that wasn't her black sedan. She nearly took out the pay booth bar she was driving so fast. The end of it nicking the hood of her car as she sped under it.

She merged back into traffic and headed towards her hotel. Her eyes flickering up towards her rearview mirror, just to make sure they weren't still behind her. So far, so good. Her muscles loosened up as well as her grip on the steering wheel as she drove further and further away from that parking structure. She began to relax, but she knew it wouldn't be long lived.

He knew where she had run too. He knew where her house was, where she slept. He knew where she worked. Most likely the route she jogged every morning. It was the same story no matter where she moved too. Just when she'd think she'd finally out run him, he'd pop back up out of nowhere and completely blindside her. Forcing her to repeat the process all over again. Packing up and leaving in the middle of the night without a word to anyone where she was going. No forwarding address to send mail. No goodbye calls or texts to friends or colleagues. Nothing but a simple resignation to work, stating she had found work elsewhere or that she needed to take personal time. Nine times now she had moved. Nine times she had changed address, friends, phones, work…you name it. Anything to keep him from finding her. She'd rent apartments or houses in alias, made a social network account and posted that she was living in a city far from where she actually was, but every time he found her.

The minute she got to her hotel room, she'd started looking for a new job, new home, new city. Another new start, that would only be short lived. This time, though, she was going even further. She knew she'd have to leave the country in any hopes of escaping him. That was the last option. She had moved back and forth across the country four times now and still he found her. Perhaps, moving overseas would put a halt to his stalking or at least put off him finding her longer.

Her car pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. It was your typical five-star bed and breakfast. The large neon sign next to her car indicating not only was there vacancy, but a pool and spa as well. She didn't care about all of that, she just hoped that her room was ready on such short notice.

The lobby to the hotel was nothing fancy. A large open room with a false crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The walls were all a taupe color. A few decorated pictures hung on the wall depicting images of swirls and lines that looked like her kindergartners could do a better job. The floor of the lobby was white ceramic tile before meeting burgundy carpet that led to the breakfast area and a hallway. There was a small lounging area off to the right of the entrance. Two burgundy couches faced one another. A mahogany coffee table littered with magazines between the couches. Behind the seating areas was a stand with an assortment of tourist pamphlets. To the left of the doors was the front desk. A rather bored looking middle aged woman sitting behind it.

Her rusty colored hair had been thrown halfheartedly up into a messy ponytail at the top of her head. A few fly away strands had fallen free around her ears, hiding the golden hoops in her lobes. There was a splash of freckles across her nose, chin, and forehead. She was staring down at the computer screen before her. Her chin rested in her hand that was propped up on the desk. She didn't look very pleased to be here.

"Hello, I have a room reservation." Astrid meekly spoke, sitting her luggage down next to her.

The desk clerk didn't even bother with looking up from her computer screen, "Name?"

"Astrid King."

The woman began typing. Astrid could see the woman had acrylic nails that were painted a bright red. There was a dingy golden wedding band on her left hand along with a matching diamond ring. She stood up when she finished typing. The printer behind her whirled to life. Spitting out a few pages, which she gathered before walking back towards Astrid.

"Sign here, here, and here." The woman gestured to signature spots on the pages, her voice never wavering from the uninterested and flat tone she spoke in.

Astrid grabbed one of the pens laying on the desk. The hotel's logo around the center of the pen. She signed the three pages before placing the pen back down and handing them back to the woman, who took two of the three pages and placed them in a drawer and handed the third back to Astrid. A receipt for the room, showing she had booked it for three nights. That's all she could risk staying at one place. After three nights, she'd move to another hotel. Hopefully though, she'd have found her next destination within those first three days.

"Room 234, second floor." The woman handed her an envelope with the two key cards inside.

"Thank you." Astrid flashed a small smile, but the woman had already gone back to staring aimlessly at the computer screen.

Astrid gathered up her luggage and laptop case and headed towards the elevators, up to the second floor. The room she had booked was at the furthest end of the hallway on the backside of the hotel. She slid one of the key cards into the lock, the lock beeping as it unlocked, and walked into her room. She flipped on the light switch and quickly closed the door behind her. Making sure to lock both locks.

The room had taupe colored walls matching the lobby. The same burgundy and gold carpet from the hallway. There was a lone double bed against one wall. The bedding matching the burgundy in the rug, as well as the heavy curtains on the single window in the room that looked out over the city. At the foot of the bed was a dresser, a flat screen TV, remote, and channel guide sitting on top of it. There was a night stand on both sides of the bed. The bathroom was on the opposite of the door.

Astrid pulled off her shoes and walked over to the bed, throwing her laptop case on top of the bed. She grabbed the remote before flopping down on the bed. She turned the TV onto the news, wanting it more for sound then desire to watch. She pulled out the notepad she often kept in her laptop bag in case of meetings or scrap paper for figuring. She flipped the notepad open to the first bare page she came to and begin to make a list.

It was the first thing she done every time she moved. Make a list of everything she would need to move and what she would need to buy once she moved. The first thing on the list was a destination. She knew overseas where was she headed, thankfully she already had a passport, but she didn't know an exact location. By the time her laptop had pulled up the search engine, she already had a place in mind. Early conversations with her mother floated around in her head.

Her mother had always loved traveling. It was one of the many things Astrid had gotten from her mother, along with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Her mother had traveled all around the world before Astrid was born and she had met her father. The one place her mother loved going, more than any other, was England. She had adored the country and its history. Her mother took at least two or three trips a year to London. She had seen all the attractions – Big Ben, The Tower of London, Buckingham Palace – all of it. That was where Astrid would go. She'd follow in her mother's footsteps.

Astrid instantly began to looking for a place to rent. She didn't worry with buying a house. She didn't want to take the chance that he'd find her and she'd be caught up with a mortgage. No renting was always easier. Once she found a potential place to live, she'd start looking for a place to work. She'd have enough money to survive without a job for a while, honestly probably the rest of her life, but she enjoyed making her own money.

She crossed destination off the list. That had one thing settled. Next, she'd have to get preparations to move overseas. She'd have to spend all day tomorrow getting ready to move to London, making sure her passport was still useable, and that she'd be able to move without issue. Not to mention, getting her trust fund and money transferred to a British bank. That meant a trip to the bank to withdraw enough money to take with her until her money was transferred.

The realtor website she had been browsing through loaded. She skimmed through the list of available houses, cottages, and bungalows. Those weren't what she was looking for. She'd prefer a townhouse or flat, but if she had to, renting a cottage didn't sound too bad. But, she wanted to live in London, not on the outskirts.

Astrid read through seven of the ten pages. She had almost given up, when she found one that caught her interest. _Small flat available for rent. One bedroom, full bath, kitchen, and laundry room included. Located in London, England._ Astrid clicked on the link, and instantly fell in love. It was perfect. Now, all she needed to do was get the contact information to get in touch with the landlord. She scrolled further down the page to the information box.

"221B Baker Street." Astrid mumbled as she wrote done the information. Sounded like the perfect place for a fresh new start.


End file.
